Talk:Colonial Militia
Untitled The Colonial Militia seems like its a group of cilvilans that are trained to fight or around 2552 the goverment is sort of like a paramilitary if your lost your colony you fight it seems like the best reason that you dont see a whole bunch of Refugee stations. also the Colonial Militia does not always seem to be trained people see the Halo graphic novel last novel the marine ask anyone who could walk follow you also see seens of cilvilians fighting the elites *Raises eyebrow* I barely understood what you said. But yeah, the Colonial Militia is comprised out of civilians willing to fight part-time, kinda' like the US National Guard. And the people fighting the Elites in the HGN aren't Colonial Militia, they're simply "Militia". --UNSC Trooper Talk 17:25, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Um... when in Contact Harvest did it say that the CM was part of the UNSC Army? I've read the whole book three times already, and I still haven't seen it. Can someone clarify, with a page number? -- -- The SargeMy Comm Line 15:55, 18 April 2008 (UTC) it is nothing to do with the army. i have read the book aswell and it is just a group of civilans with guns themaskedidiot I edited the infobox and put the Militia under the UNSC Marine Corps, since the article itself says they are trained and run by the marines. 14:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Just because they are trained and ran by the Corps...doesnt mean they are the Corps. It says several times in the book that it is a completely seperate deal. --User:JohnSpartan117 14:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I think some are confusing what happened in Contact Harvest with what the CMA was really all about. The CMA was not part of the Army or Marines. Also, Johnson and Byrne were sent to train them covertly for operations against the insurrectionists. It is entirely possible that the USNC Army trained them as well, but that did not mean that those in the CMA were full fledged Army or Marines. They were their own organization that got used by the USNC for operations against the insurrection. Bugkill 19:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) In Reach? In the article it states that it was the colonial militia that were in Nightfall and helped Noble. How could they be trained by the UNSC militia? Let's review. Jun said they should have been evacuated. He stated their ordnance was stolen. They claimed they were not willing to abondon their homes and thus defying the UNSC. As well they talk about smuggling contraband. Not very official militia material it would seem. So how are they officialy trained Colonial Miltitia Members when they seem to be either innies or criminals. Foxtrot12 00:52, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :That's the whole point of the Militia. They aren't as professional, or as loyal, as actual soldiers or Marines. They're formed from local populations to protect their homes from threats so that UNSC troops can fight elsewhere. It's natural that they wouldn't be armed with state-of-the-art weaponry, and would try to upgrade through less-than-legal means. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 03:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, make note that Jun explicitly states they are militia. Spartan 501 05:09, October 15, 2010 (UTC) You are right they are a militia. As a militia is a group of non-soldiers who take up arms to defend their homes. But the colonial militia is an official UNSC trained unit likely meant to help the UNSC against innies. They would be legit. And be supplied by the UNSC not a group of criminals and smugglers who fight the covenant with stolen firearms. They are militia. But not colonial militia. Foxtrot12 21:52, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :This seems to be correct and no one has argued it, why does the article say otherwise? A Fellow Stalker (talk) 19:00, August 9, 2013 (UTC)